A toilet bowl pump apparatus and method of reducing the water level in a toilet bowl.
In the field of sanitary cleaning and maintenance of toilets, the application of chemical cleaner/disinfectant requires the lowering the water level in the toilet bowls. Specifically, it is desirable to lower the water level in the toilet bowl so that the cleaner/disinfectant can operate at full strength on all surfaces located above and normally below the normal water level. If the water level in the toilet bowl is not lowered, the cleaner/disinfectant is diluted by the water contained in the toilet bowl, and then the cleaner/disinfectant concentration is reduced below a level at which it is effective for both cleaning and disinfectant purposes.
It is current practice to wet mop out a toilet bowl with a device configured like a large cotton swab. This device is configured to enter and clean the toilet bowl drain while forcing water down the toilet bowl drain. A person operating such an existing device must repeatedly plunge the toilet bowl drain for approximately three to five minutes to reduce the water level in the toilet bowl to a sufficient extent necessary for properly cleaning and disinfecting the toilet bowl. Specifically, the water level is preferably reduced at or below the height of the toilet bowl drain.
The existing cleaning operation is time consuming and places the person cleaning the toilet in close proximity therewith making the job a dirty and undesirable job.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for reducing the amount of time to reduce the water level in a toilet bowl, and making the job easier, more convenient, and more sanitary for the person cleaning toilets.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for reducing the water level in a toilet bowl.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl pump apparatus for suctioning water from a toilet bowl then forcing the water back into the toilet bowl to cause a siphoning effect through the toilet bowl drain reducing the original water level in the toilet bowl for chemically cleaning/disinfecting the toilet bowl.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl pump apparatus including a cylindrical-shaped cylinder with a piston slidably disposed therein.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl pump apparatus including a cylindrical-shaped cylinder with a piston slidably disposed therein with an elbow for diverting the water towards the toilet bowl drain.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a method of reducing the water level in a toilet bowl including the steps of suctioning the water from a toilet bowl above a normal or existing water level in the toilet bowl, and then forcing the water back into the toilet bowl to create a siphoning effect through the toilet bowl drain causing the water level to be reduced below the existing water level for chemically cleaning/disinfecting the toilet bowl.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus configured to reduce the water level in a toilet bowl for chemical cleaning and disinfecting purposes. The apparatus is preferably a manually operated pump apparatus configured to suction water from the toilet bowl and then subsequently force the water back into the toilet bowl so as to create a siphoning effect through the toilet bowl drain. Alternatively, the device can be configured with a manual or electrically driven pump configured for suctioning the water out of the toilet bowl into the apparatus above an existing water level in the toilet bowl, and then subsequently forcing the water back into the toilet bowl causing the water to be siphoned from the toilet bowl through the toilet bowl drain.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus is a manual hand operated toilet bowl pump configured to suction the water from the toilet bowl to a height above the normal or existing water level in the toilet bowl, and then force the water downwardly into the toilet bowl to create a siphoning effect causing the water to flow into the toilet bowl drain and reduce the normal or existing water level in the toilet bowl to allow cleaning and disinfecting of the toilet bowl with a chemical application.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a cylindrical-shaped housing with a piston slidably disposed therein. The apparatus is configured so that a user can grab a handgrip connected to an upper end of a piston rod connected to a piston with one hand. The user can then grip the housing with the other hand. When the piston rod is raised manually by the user, the piston creates a suction force to draw water from the toilet bowl into the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, a lower end of the housing is provided with an elbow for diverting the water from a substantially vertical direction to a substantially horizontal direction directed towards the toilet bowl drain. When the water is forced from the apparatus by the user pushing downwardly on the piston rod, the water is forced from the housing along the elbow and diverted towards the toilet bowl drain. The water diverted towards the toilet bowl drain creates flow through the toilet bowl drain creating a siphoning effect that continues to drain water from the toilet bowl through the toilet bowl drain lowering the normal or existing water level in the toilet bowl.
The apparatus can be provided with a vent configured to vent air located above the piston within the housing of the apparatus. The air vented in this manner allows the piston to be raised within the housing and prevents any resistance due to the air above the piston compressing within the housing and acting like a spring. The vent, for example, can be provided by making a vent hole through the housing at a position above the piston. Alternatively, an air passageway or conduit can be provided in the housing to vent the air located above the piston.
Alternatively, the apparatus can be purposely configured without an air vent so that when the piston is raised an air spring is generated by the trapped air located above the piston within the housing. This air spring can facilitate forcing the water from the apparatus as a user releases the upward force on the hand grip of the piston rod and begins to push downwardly to expel the water from the apparatus.
As a further alternative, the apparatus can be purposely configured without an air vent so that when the piston is lowered a suction force (i.e. air expansion) is generated above the piston (like a reverse air spring) prior to suctioning water from the toilet bowl. When the downward force on the piston rod is released by the user, this reverse air spring pulls up on the piston to facilitate suctioning water from the toilet bowl as the user lifts up on the hand grip connected to the upper end of the piston rod.
In addition or alternatively to an air vent, the housing can be provided with a one-way valve, flow resistance valve and/or a selectively controllable air valve to vent air located above and/or below the piston within the housing to create other effects or modes of operation of the apparatus. Further, air pressure and/or vacuum can be provided selectively to one or both sides of the piston by a selectively controllable air source (e.g. compressed air can, air compressor and air lines) to air assist or control operation of the apparatus.
The apparatus can be made of various materials including metal, plastic, fiberglass, plastic composite. The apparatus can be made from multiple components assembled together. For example, the apparatus can be made from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastic components (e.g. pipe sections, reducers, elbow) and glued together with PVC glue. Alternatively, one or more components can be made by plastic injection molding, and then assembled together. In most embodiment, there will exist some assembly required to install the moveable piston and piston rod.